Riki Ryugasaki/Biography
Official Bio A B-Shot who belongs to the East Block. His B-Daman is the power type Thunder Dracyan. He is a cheerful, modern boy who aspires to become an adventurer. Originally he did not have much interest in B-Daman, but then he gets his partner, Dracyan, through a chance encounter. B-Daman Crossfire During class, Riki Ryugasaki read a book about ancient mysteries when he should have been listening in class. His teacher confiscated his book subsequently and declined his offer of reading it, with his classmates laughing at him. After school, Riki's friend, Sumi Inaba introduced B-Daman to him with her Lightning Rabbit and asked her to come to Akira Saiga's "Miracle Shoot" B-Daman shop and club. While Sumi participated in a nearby B-Daman tournament, Riki volunteered to help out Akira's shop. Soon after he went outside to see Sumi's performance in the tournament. Clapping on for her, he noticed some kids discussing a "secret tournament" that was being held again. Riki was curious but dismissed it as nothing more than an urban legend until he heard a voice telling him: "Boy. There are still many things in this world that you know nothing about." Riki turned to see who was talking but only finds a boy with a B-Daman who then leaves. After the tournament, Akira decided to "pay" Riki by letting him choose any B-Daman in his shop for keeping. After searching, Riki found a B-Daman that seemed as if it was "staring" at him. Akira let Riki have it and revealed its name: Thunder Dracyan. When he received it, he registered his new B-Daman through the B-Ter and in an instant, a shock of electricity stormed and transferred a B-Animal into it. Dracyan was complete. The machine provided directions for the upcoming "tournament" which Riki followed to. Once there, he found a girl entering it with her B-Daman. Riki scanned Thunder Dracyan for entrance and found himself in a dark room filled with B-Shots playing in tournaments. Whilst Riki was at quiet as possible, a voice startled him that apparently originated from Dracyan. He told Riki how these B-Shots are playing "Crossfire", long believed to be an "urban legend". Though it is very real, he proposes he and Riki to work together in Crossfire which only made Riki yell as he was frightened. B-Daman Fireblast Riki makes his returning appearance in Arise! Break Ball, battling Kamon Godai behind a mask previously worn in the first season. He and his Thunder Dracyan teach Kamon how to play Vertigo Spin (Break Ball in Japanese) as well as assist Kamon in regaining his ability to use the Emblem Charge. He also appears in the following episode, talking about his travels around the world. He teaches the lone wolf Ken Ogami the Vertigo Spin game type as well, and lectures him on how he needs to lighten up and learn to enjoy B-Daman. At the end of the episode, he sets sail for his next destination. Riki returns again in War! The B-Master Battle with his new Rising Dracyan. He participates in the B-Master Battle tournament, demonstrating his new Dracyan's upgraded Rising Overdrive eCharge Shot to score enough points to advance to the next round. In Formidable Blue Enemy! NEW Dracyan, it is revealed that himself, Kamon, Basara, Samuru, Ken and Simon have all advanced to the Semi-Finals. He battles against Basara and Ken in a Vertigo Spin match to decide who will advance to the Finals. After demonstrating Dracyan's Double Emblem Charge, Riki emerges victorious and proceeds to the Finals, with Kamon as his opponent. In The Blue Showdown! Garuburn VS Dracyan, Riki battles Kamon in the final match, which features the Meteor Bomber game. Riki pulls off to a quick lead, but Kamon quickly returns with an equaliser. In the next episode, due to unforeseen circumstances involving the Grand B-Master, Roma Godai, Kamon becomes overwhelmed with darkness, blinding his judgement. As a result, Riki is blasted with a darkened Emblem Charge from Drive Garuburn, sending him flying backwards and losing the match. He wakes up in the infirmary and joins the others in escaping the wrath of the Master Guardians. He reappears in Strong Ally! Magnum Arm!, where he obtains a new Version-Up Part from Rory Takakura, the Magnum Arm. After using it in a three-player game of Vertigo Spin, he challenges Kamon to a rematch. The agreements; If Riki loses, he starts working for Roma, and if Kamon loses, he becomes free from the darkness. He later wins this battle in Final Battle! Garuburn VS Dracyan and restores Kamon back to his former self. Kamon promotes him to Eastern B-Master following this. Category:Biographies